Love
by BubbleGelembung
Summary: Jongin suka Luhan. Luhan pacar Sehun. Kyungsoo suka Jongin . Apa yang akan terjadi?


**Title : My Love**

**Author : Bubble Gelembung**

**Cast : **

**Kai EXO as Kim Jongin**

**D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo**

**Luhan EXO as Xi Luhan**

**Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast:**

**Mungkin bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : Bisa tentukan sendiri xD**

**Rate : T mungkin**

Cuap cuap :

Hai Hai Annyeong nih Bubble bawa fanfic lagi dan asli ini Gaje banget -_- . Happy reading.

**WARNING! Ini ff GaJe, abal-abal, AU, OOC, OOT, Typo bertebaran****, and GS.**

Jongin pov

30 Juni 2013

Anyeong diary, ini aku Kim Jongin, namja tertampan di Korea . I'm back .  
Diary, aku menyukai sunbaenimku yang sangaaatt.. yeppeo, bahkan lebih yeppeo dari noonaku . Dia cinta pertamaku . Aku harap bisa mendapatkannya hehe..aku harap sekali..  
Sekian - Kim Jongin yang selalu tampan.

Ku tutup buku diaryku dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarku . Kalian pasti bingung, kenapa seorang namja menulis diary? Entah kenapa hal yang biasa dilakukan para yeoja dilakukan olehku yang mejadi namja tulen. Apa karena aku dilahirkan dari seorang yeoja jadi aku mempunyai hobi seperti yeoja ? Hei apa yang aku katakan tadi? Ah aku tak mengerti . (Author : -_- bicara apa kau ini? | Jongin : hehe *nyengir semut*) Oh ya kenalkan aku Kim Jongin . Namja dengan kulit ter-eksotis se Korea Selatan atau dalam kata lain warnaku kulitku berbeda dengan warga Korea pada umumnya sehingga noonaku (juga teman temanku) memberi panggilan kkamjong . Lahir pada tanggal 14 Januari 1994 dan mempunyai du.. Mmpphh.. (Author : yak! Kau ini lama sekali . Tinggal sebutkan namamu saja babo -_- | Jongin : huah bukannya kau yang membuat cerita ini ? Berarti kau yang babo -,- | Author : oh iya lupa hehe *Nyengir gajah* | Jongin : -_- )#abaikan.  
Ya intinya namaku Jongin. Saat ini aku sedang menyukai seseorang loh.. Mau tau? Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? :D ( Author : alay lu ah | Jongin : ih serah gue lah thor, masbuloh? *ala iklan as* | author : *pingsan*)  
Lanjut .. Aku menyukai seseorang. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan sunbaenimku sendiri di Sekolah . Ia bernama Xi Luhan . Dia yeoja yang sangat sangat yeppeo . Lebih yeppeo dari noonaku . Selain yeppeo, ia juga pintar , baik hati , dan banyak lagi . Aku bertekad mendapatkan hatinya . Semoga saja. .

Author pov

-keesokkan harinya-  
Jongin sedang berjalan menuju sekolah bersama sahabatnya, Chanyeol .  
"Hei kkamjong , kenapa kau senyum senyum sendiri ? Aneh" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin.  
"ah ani Dobi hyung ." jawab Jongin masih dengan senyum di wajahnya  
"yak! Jangan panggil aku dengan itu kkamjong"protes Chanyeol dengan suara bass ala ahjussi beranak 5 (chanyeol : apa kata lu thor? Ahjussi beranak 5? | Author : iye . Napa terus? Masbuloh? Cerita cerita gue kok lu yang repot sih -_- | chanyeol : apa kata lu aja dah -,- , susah ngomong sama orang babo | author : yak!)  
"kau juga hyung. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu "protes balik Jongin.  
"ah ye.. Mian Jonginie baby sweetie cutie "  
"itu lebih menjijikkan hyung"protes Jongin lagi dengan wajah seperti ingin muntah.  
"aish kau ini . Kembali, kenapa kau senyum senyum sendiri eoh? Apa Luhan lagi?"  
"Aih kau ini kenapa kau selalu benar hyung?"

Jongin pov

"Aih kau ini kenapa kau selalu benar hyung?"  
Memang yang mengetahui aku suka pada Luhan sunbae hanya dia , Park Chanyeol . Dia itu bisa menebak apa yang sedang aku pikirkan . Hanya ada satu kata untuknya, yaitu Aneh. Apa karna kita berjodoh hyung? #abaikan .Saat ini aku dan dia sedang berjalan menuju sekolah kami, Sundee High School . Kalau aku saat ini berada di tahun pertama sedangkan Chanyeol hyung sudah di tahun kedua .

~SKIP at the school~

Setibanya di sekolah, aku langsung menuju kelasku. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol hyung yang terlebih dahulu pergi ke kelas yeojachingunya, Byun Baekhyun di kelas 1-2.  
Diperjalanan aku bertemu dengan temanku yang lain, yaitu Oh Sehun . Si cadel berwajah dingin . Aku akui dia cukup tampan (walaupun tidak melebihi diriku) karena mempunyai banyak fans. Di balik ketampanannya itu, ada satu yang disayangkan. Dia Cadel .sangat disayangkan kkk~

"Annyeong Kkamjong"sapa Sehun.  
"Annyeong Cadel"  
"Hei jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu kkamjong"protesnya saat ku panggil cadel.  
"Yak! Kau juga . Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu . Aku tidak hitam cadel . Hanya saja kecoklatan "jawabku tidak terima.  
"Yak! Apa bedanya hitam dan kecoklatan? Bagiku thama thaja "tukasnya  
'pletak' ku jitak(?) kepalanya saking kesalnya.  
"tentu saja beda babo"jelasku.  
"Aith.. Appoyo Jongin. Ya thudah kajja ke kelath. berbunyi"ajaknya  
"Bilang saja mau cepat-cepat meminjam komik terbaru Tao. Benarkan?"  
"Kau ini tau thaja. palliwa . Thebelum ada yang meminjam. Kajja"Ucapnya tidak sabaran.  
"Baiklah ."Ucapku pasrah.  
Akhirnya kami pun lanjut berjalan -ralat- aku pun lanjut berjalan(karena Sehun sudah berlari terlebih dahulu).

Author pov

~Other Side~

"Kyungsoo-ah. Ya Kyungsoo!"

Sebuah panggilan atau mungkin bisa disebut teriakan itu menyadarkan lamunan seorang yeoja bermata bulat . Seketika yeoja bernama kyungsoo itu menoleh kearah sang pemanggil/?  
"n-ne ? Ada apa Luhannie?"  
Dengan raut kesalnya (walaupun itu dibuat-buat), Yeoja yang dipanggil Luhannie itu menjawab.  
"Yak! Kau mengacuhkanku lagi. Kenapa setiap berangkat sekolah kau selalu melamun dan arah lamunanmu itu menuju kelas 1-1 ? Sebenarnya ada apa,eoh?"  
Kyungsoo menghela napasnya , Saat ini mereka baru memasuki sekolah mereka dan kebetulan mereka bertemu jadi mereka masuk bareng hehe #plakk lalu insiden/? Kyungsoo melamun pun terjadi." apa aku melamun lagi Hannie? Tidak ada apa-apa kok"  
"ne kau melamun untuk kesekian kalinya kyunggie. Jangan berbohong kyung. Aku tau sedang memperhatikan anak kelas 1-1. Benarkan?" Tebak Luhan. Dan seketika wajah kyungsoo memerah karena perkataan sahabatnya itu . Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyangkalnya.  
"M-mana ada Hannie. Aku sedang memperhatikan Kim Jongin kok. Ups"

Kyungsoo pov

"M-mana ada Hannie. Aku sedang memperhatikan Kim Jongin kok. Ups" gawat! Bisa bisanya aku keceplosan di depan Luhan . Dan bisa bisanya aku memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang berjalan. Bisa Mati aku.  
"hei hei ternyata dugaanku selama ini tidak salah. Kau menyukainya kan?" Introgasi Luhan . Oh jangan lupakan smirknya yg menakutkan itu (author : btw smirk apaan ye? | Kyungsoo : Elah thor masa lu kaga tau sih? Kan lu yang buat ceritanye. Lu tau smirk dari mane emang? | author : gua dikasih tau temennya temen sepupu gue . Tapi temennya temen sepupu gue itu dapet dari temennya temhmmmpphh | Kyungsoo : *sumpel pake kaos kaki*)  
Hei sejak kapan Luhan bisa smirk seperti itu? Apa Sehun yang mengajarkannya atau author sarap itu yang mengajarkannya? #plakk  
"A-a-ak-aku... Hei Hannie itu ada Sehun menuju kemari. Aku masuk kelas duluan ya bye" Langsung saja ku berlari menuju kelas dan tentang Sehun aku berbohong hihi . Maafkan aku Lu hihi.  
Mendengarnya Luhan langsung mencari-cari Sehun.  
"Mana?mana? Yak! Kyungsoo! Aish anak itu"gerutu Luhan setelah dikerjai oleh ku dan ia langsung berlari menuju kelas .  
Akhirnya aku sudah berada di depan kelas, dengan napas yang memburu,segera ku dudukan tubuhku ini di kursi sebelah sahabatku yang lain bernama Yixing.  
"Hai Kyung. Kau balapan lari dengan Luhan lagi? "Sapa Yixing sekaligus bertanya ketika aku sudah duduk di kursiku, tepat di sebelahnya.  
"hah..hah.. Neh.. Yixing.. Hah..hah" jawabku masih dengan napas yang tersengal sengal.  
"ahh kalian ini . Pasti karena kau melamun lagi? Hei kalau mau melamunkan Jongin jangan di depan Luhan. Dan akhirnya seperti ini kan? " Omel Yixing.  
"Sstt.. Kecilkan suaramu Xingie. Selain melamun ada masalah selain itu" jawabku dengan berbisik .  
"ne arraseo. Apa masalahnya?" ah Yixing kau memang sahabat baikku.  
"Begini tadi Luhan hampir saja mengetahui bahwa aku suka pada Jongin . Yang mengetahui aku suka pada Jongin kan hanya kau. Bisa gawat kalau Luhan mengetahuinya." Jelasku pada Yixing. Selama ini aku selalu curhat kepada Yixing . Kenapa tidak ke Luhan? Entahlah.. Aku meragukan kerapatan mulutnya.  
"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang sebenarnya saja pada Luhan? Diakan juga sahabat kita"  
"Oh Ayolah Xing.. Kalau aku beritahu Luhan maka dia akan memberitahu Sehun dan Sehun akan memberitahu Jongin . Kan Sehun dan Jongin berteman baik." Jawabku panjang kali lebar kali tinggi (author : lu kira volume balok apeh? | kyungsoo : dih suka suka gue dong. Pov pov/? Gue kok | author : iyein aja dah - ".  
"Aish.. Ya sudahlah.. Lebih baik kau..."  
"ya Kyungsoo ya!" ucapan Yixing terpotong oleh teriakan Luhan . Aish anak itu dari tadi teriak melulu lulu apa tenggorokannya tidak kering?  
"Apa Luhan ?" jawabku dengan penuh kekesalan/?.  
"Jadi benarkan kalau kau..."

tubikontinyud~

Pasti gaje kan?

Ditunggu RCLnya.. Annyeong


End file.
